Infants and small children often fall because of poor muscle control when learning to walk or sit up. These falls can be dangerous and can result in serious head and neck injuries to the child. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a protective device securable to the child or infant that could support and cushion the head and neck of a child or infant and protect the child or infant from head and neck injuries. It would also be a benefit if the protective device included a resilient back support member that flexed to allow movement of the child but that was sufficiently resilient to provide neck and head protection from falls.